28 Kids and Counting
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry and Ginny live in the year 2026 they have 28 children and this is there story…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry and Ginny live in the year 2026 they have 28 children and this is there story…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Harold Timothy Potter**

Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies for 2 years then she discovered she was pregnant with Harry's and her's first child. She still played Professional Quidditch till she was 7 months pregnant. The protective charm around her stomach when she played was starting to fail so she couldn't risk it. She loved her baby very much so did Harry.

Harry worked as a curse breaker. He was very good at it. He worked for the Ministry Curse Breakers. It all started in May 2001. Ginny had been throwing up for a week now and she didn't know what was going on. Ginny new a diagnose charm and cast it at herself. She took the parchment and read. The words 4 weeks Pregnant. Ginny was pregnant she was ecstatic. She was going to be a mother. She had to tell Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny calls coming out of the bathroom

"Yes love?" Harry asks

"I have some use for you", Ginny says

"What is it? Are you ok?" Harry asks concerned

"We are just fine", Ginny says

"What WE?" Harry asks

"I'm pregnant", Ginny replies smiling

Harry picks her us and spins her around. And Kisses her lips.

"I am so happy. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you", Harry says to her

"I know you love me", Ginny replies in his embrace

"When should we tell your family?" Harry asks

"Let's wait to I am 5 months. It will be safe then", Ginny replies

"Should we go to Madam Pomfrey? And see what you need for your pregnancy she won't tell anyone", Harry suggests

"Good idea. Let's go now", Ginny says going out of Grimmauld Place to apparate

Harry holds her hand and they were soon at Hogwarts. Both of them had a bounce to their step. They hadn't felt this happy in a while. They sneaky make their way to the Hospital wing

"What can I do for you Mr Potter. Mrs Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asks

"I think I am pregnant. I just need to know what to take for the next 8 months", Ginny replies

"On the bed so I can make sure", Madam Pomfrey says

She then runs her wand over Ginny's abdomen.

"Yes you have a baby in there. You will need to take nutritional potion every day. I have some here. I will give you a month supply then you will have to make it yourself", Madam Pomfrey says coming back with a box

Harry immediately shrinks it into his pocket as Ginny takes the first one.

"Can you recommend any OBG's for us? That will keep this private", Harry asks

"Yes there is an OBG at St Murgo's named Josie Williams. She is great. Owl her and ask her to take one new patience on she is a friend. I am sure she will", Madam Pomfrey says

"Thank you Madam. We will go home now and await your owl", Harry says

Ginny and Harry sneak out of the castle and apparate home.

"We need parenting books", Ginny says  
"Will go shopping tomorrow in disguise", Harry replies

"Good. I don't need anyone else finding out about this", Ginny replies

The next day came and they purchased every parenting book available at Flourish and Blotts before getting Muggle Books. Once that was done they headed home.

"Look this book has a protective charm for my stomach so I can still play Quidditch", Ginny says showing Harry

"I will trust you to put it on. I don't want any harm going to the baby", Harry says

"Nothing will happen", Ginny says kissing him

OBG Healer Josie William sent her reply to Madam Pomprey. And it said she would be delighted to take someone else on. Ginny owled the OBG and set up an appointment for a months time.

* * *

_Two Months Pregnant. July 14__th__ 2001_

* * *

Ginny had morning sickness every day at all time her beasts became tender because she was so young. Now it was time to see their OBG. Harry and Ginny go to St Murgo's in disguise.

"Please sit down. Now I take it your my new patient and you want this not to get out", Josie says

"Yes please. We are not ready yet to tell the world", Ginny replies

"Take of your glamor's and let me look at your stomach and do an Ultrasound", Josie says

They both take off their glamor's and the only sign that Josie was surprised was that her eyes widened a bit.

"Ok Mrs Potter this will be cold", Josie says putting some she clicks some buttons on the monitor, "it looks like your baby is cooperating. Look there is your baby"

Harry and Ginny get tears in their eyes looking at the small blob on the monitor.

"How far along is she?" Harry asks

"8 weeks. He or she will be due sometime in January next year. Here are copies of your first baby photos", Josie says handing them to Harry and Ginny

They leave St Murgo's happy. They would start a scrapbook for their baby.

* * *

_Four Months Pregnant: September 14__th__ 2001_

* * *

Ginny was now 4 months pregnant and the morning sickness had gone away. Her stomach had expanded a bit. But she hide it was a glamour. Ginny was relaxing on the couch when she felt her stomach move.  
"Harry the baby moved!" Ginny yells putting a hand on her stomach

Harry quickly comes in and puts a hand on her stomach and feels the baby move again. This is a great feeling. Harry kissed Ginny so far so good

Soon they head once again to St Murgo's and up to Josie's office.

"How are you two today?" she asks letting them in

"My morning sickness has stopped", Ginny says brightly

"Good. Let's do another Ultrasound we might be able to hear to heartbeat today", Josie says to Harry and Ginny who smile and eagerly Ginny lays down on the table.

Josie puts the gel on Ginny's stomach and runs the stick over it. She then turns up the sound. They all hear a fast heart beating.

"Is it meant to be that fast?" Harry asks

"Yes. All babies are. Everything looks good Ginny. I will see you again when your 6 months along", Josie says printing out pictures again

"Thank you", Ginny says looking at her baby

They didn't want to know the sex because they wanted it to be a surprise. They go home to get ready for Ginny's big match…

* * *

_5 months pregnant: October 14__th__ 2001_

* * *

"My mum knows something is up", Ginny says to Harry folding the laundry it was Kreacher's day off.

"We better tell them. I will call a family dinner at the Burrow. We can announce it then", Harry says going over to make a fire-call

He was down in a minute and said Molly was thrilled for a family dinner because she hadn't seen Ginny much.

Ginny changed into a skirt and a big top that hugged her Pregnant Belly.

"Are you ready Ginny it is nearly time", Harry asks coming in dressed casual

"Yes lets get this over with", Ginny replies taking Harry's hand and going to the floo

They land at the Burrow at it's busiest.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione and Ron says coming over to hug them

"It is good to see you too", Ginny laughs

"Can everyone come in here we have an announcement to make", Harry calls

All the Weasley's come into the living room.

"What's the announcement?" Molly asks

"Are you moving?" Ron asks

"Changed jobs?" George guessed

"Let us talk please", Harry says

"Why we bought us all together today is to say I am pregnant 5 months along actually", Ginny says grinning

Molly and the girls scream and go and hug Ginny gently and shake Harry's hand.

"How did you keep it a secret for so long?" Hermione asks as everyone settles down

"It was a lot of work. But we did it", Ginny says grinning

"Do you know the sex of your baby yet?" Angelina asks

"No. We want it to be a surprise", Harry says arms wrapped around Ginny

They talk and talk and eat dinner till it was time for everyone to go home Ginny was died tired so she headed straight to bed. Harry followed also knowing he needed his rest…

* * *

_7 months Pregnant: November 14__th__ 2001_

* * *

Ginny had been having the weirdest cravings lately and she had pain in her back she had to stop Quidditch because of it and the charm would only work so long. Harry did everything a devoted husband could do for their wife. He helped her with everything and didn't let her emotions get to him. He knew she couldn't help it. They had an appointment with Josie and she said everything was fine and right on schedule. That made them happy. All the Weasley's were helping out around there place so Ginny didn't have to do much. It was very thoughtful of them. They even hosted a baby shower for Ginny and she loved it. They gave her gender neutral colours.  
Harry and Ginny had already set up the babies room. With a crib, rocking chair and changing table. They had started to get everything they needed together. They hoped they had enough…

* * *

_9 months pregnant: January 1__st__ 2002_

* * *

"Harry I am having contractions", Ginny says shaking him awake it was 1AM

"I will send a Patronus to everyone", Harry says waving his wand and casting his Patronus before helping Ginny get dressed

They then take the port-key to St Murgo's.

"My wife is 9 months pregnant. OBG is Healer William", Harry says to the secretary

Ginny moans in pain.

"let me get you a wheel chair and we will take her up", the secretary says getting the wheel chair they both help Ginny into it

They then rush upstairs when Josie was waiting for them.

"In this room. How far apart are the contractions?" Josie asks

"3 minutes", Harry says looking at his watch

"When did your labour start?" Josie asks Ginny

Last night but I didn't what to worry anybody. It is New Years", Ginny says

"Ok lets check how far along you are", Josie says looking, "Your 8 centimetres dilated two more and you can push"

Ginny lets out a cry as another contraction comes and Harry holds her hand and whisperers words in her ear. An hour later they were ready to push.

"Push Ginny as hard as you can", Josie says

Ginny screams loudly as she pushes and squeezes Harry's hand nearly breaking it

"One more big push and you can meet your baby", Josie says

Ginny pushes again and they hear a baby cry.

"It's a boy", Josie says, "Do you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes I will", Harry says cutting his sons cord

The nurses go and clean him up then puts him on his mothers chest.

"What's his name?" Josie asks with a smile

"Harold Timothy Potter", Ginny says kissing her son

"Good name. I will go and get everyone", Josie says leaving the three to bond

"He is prefect", Harry says

"He is just prefect. After all these months he is here", Ginny says, "It was well worth it"

"It was. Even if I think you broke my hand", Harry teases

Ginny swats him with one hand.

"Can you take a picture of us?" Harry asks the nurse

"Sure", the nurse says taking the camera

Harry puts his arm around Ginny and Ginny holds Harold and the picture was taken seconds before the family come busting in making Harold cry. Ginny and Harry roll their eyes. That was there family…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
